Steven Universe y los inhumanos
by heraldo del prohibido
Summary: Que pasaría si en el mundo de Steven existieran no solo seres con habilidades extraordinarias ademas de las gemas sino que ademas Steven se encontrara en el dilema de tener que romper los pilares ideológicos que su madre dejo como legado y sobre los que se cimentaron las Crystal Gems desde milenios.
1. Chapter 1

**LEER POR FAVOR:** **Bueno este es de mis primeros fic en publicar pero de hecho yo ya lo tengo terminado en una libreta así que solo tendré que transcribir y hacer uno que otro ajuste y me alegra saber de qué casi todas las cosas que puse resultaron ser ciertas incluso las calabazas claro que algo diferentes a una mascota calabaza, así que cualquier observación o crítica constructiva que deseen dejar sobre mi forma de escribir será gratamente apreciada. Ahora bien eh de aclarar de una vez que seré algo lento a menudo para subir los capítulos por varias razones: la universidad, deberes, otros fic en los que estoy trabajando y bloqueos de inspiración, pero pues ya saben cómo es esto hay más allá de este sitio para todos.**

 **Esta historia es acerca de cómo sería el mundo de Steven Universe con personas que de verdad les interese saber sobre las cosas extrañas que pasan en el mundo (porque Rebeca menciono en un twit que las personas del mundo de Steven prefieren ignorar los sucesos paranormales) y sobre todo si los súper héroes y súper villanos existieran.**

 **Extensión de responsabilidades no soy dueño de Steven Universe es propiedad de cartoon network y de Rebeca Sugar.**

Steven universo: Los inhumanos.

Prologo: durante 12 años las cristal gems han protegido a la humanidad de las gemas del planeta madre y sus terribles planes después de que su sabio líder rose cuarzo muriese aparentemente dando a luz a su hijo Steven pues este no sobreviviría sin una gema al ser mitad humano mitad gema el pequeño fue cuidado por su padre Greg y el resto de las gems, garnet, perla y amatista que durante 12 años fueron como sus hermanas y a su vez la familia de este y lo educaron para que cuando llegara el momento el también defendiera su mundo al lado de ellas como lo hiso su madre hace 5000 años en el pasado.

Al tener la edad adecuada comenzó su adiestramiento combatiendo con otras gemas y descubriendo sobre la amistad, familia y el pasado de las gems.

Pero ahora una anomalía causara que Steven y las gemas se topen con nuevos seres y dependerá de ellos si se pelearan con ellos o se aran enemigos.

Capítulo 1: El primer contacto: la estela.

Era una mañana como cualquier otro día los primeros rayos del sol rosaron el rostro de Steven este puso su mano para cubrirse del sol abriendo lentamente sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se levantó para dar un bostezo y quitarse el sueño.

S: Buuaaaammm… ya amaneció. HOOO PAPAAA.

Steven salto de su cama y corrió mientras se quitaba la pijama mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa pensando en la figura de cartón de cuando su padre era estrella de rock que iba a ayudar a meter en el almacén de su padre y luego y por unas papas extra especiales y a ver los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo.

BANG.

Callo y rodo asta por la escalera a medio camino se estampo en el suelo en la pila de libros que leía anoche de aventuras que le dio su amiga Coni el simplemente no podía dejar de leerlos. Se levantó y trono su espalda.

S: Huu eso pudo salir un poco mejor.

Era amatista sentada con un sándwich con todo en las manos mientras veía a Steven tirado con una cara santurrona.

A: Buen aterrizaje chico estrella hahahaha, dime porque la prisa eh.

S: A hola amatista es que hoy voy a hacer algunas cosas con mi papa y luego pasaremos por unas papas extra especiales son extra especiales.

A: Aja si bueno como sea yo tengo una cita aurita mismo con mi desayuno.

Amatista se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a comer su desayuno.

S: OKEEE

Steven se cambió, aseo y abrigo por el periodo frio de invierno lo más rápido que pudo y salió a la carrera de la casa a reunirse con su padre en el lavado de autos en su bicicleta. De camino saludo a varios de sus amigos en el camino Connie, crema agria, cebolla, Ronaldo, el señor sonrisas, papá cebolla, el alcalde, etc.

S: Hola pa que ahí.

G: Ah, hola hijo listo para la limpieza.

S: Claro que sí.

Steven siguió a su padre hasta su almacén cargando una figura de cartón tamaño real de su padre.

G: Y dime hijo cuáles son tus fuegos artificiales favoritos.

# Cambio de escena (entrada de ciudad playa)

El cartero estaba sentado arriba de su camioneta de correos aprovechando su tiempo libre para almorzar su sándwich de queso amarillo derretido, mientras a lo lejos una tenue nube de polvo deja un rastro a toda velocidad a lo lejos.

C: mmm, cuanto espere por ti.

ZOOM.

De repente una estela de luz blancuzca semi tenue paso de repente a toda velocidad y tan rápido como una bala se dirigió a la ciudad.

C: Eh, pero que. Y mi almuerzo.

# Cambio de escena (centro de la ciudad)

SS: Hola Ronaldo hoy te toco la resección a ti no.

R: Si bueno mi hermano esta ayudando a mi padre y lo suplo temporal mete aquí señor sonrisas.

SS: O bueno dame una hamburguesa.

R: Claro. Aquí tiene, son 10 dólares.

SS: Si dame un segundo.

ZOOM.

El señor sonrisas metió su mano en su bolcillo pero cuando iva a sacar su billetera para pagar su comida pero, nada, su cartera se abia esfumado.

# Cambio de escena (garaje de Greg)

S: Hola papa ya yagé.

G: A qué bien Steven, espera trajiste a amatista pensé que traerías a perla.

S: No voy a dejar que perla vea este desastre además el cuarto de amatista esta lleno de chatarra.

Ambos entraron junto con Steven por dé tras de ella.

ZOOM.

S: Eh?

A: A ver lo que ustedes necesitan es un sistema.

S: Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

# Escena cambia (plaza)

En la plaza el alcalde seguía con su campaña de auto promoción.

AD: Vote por su alcalde si desean justicia y honestidad reelijan a su alcalde.

ZOOM.

AD: Uf ser el alcalde sí que es agotador buen no es nada que una soda no arregle.

El alcalde bajo de encima de la mesa en la que estaba pero cuando iba a sacar su cartera de su camión pero esta ya no estaba.

AD: Pero que esto es un ultraje ladrón, carterista, hurtar el dinero de un alcalde.

# Cambio de escena (punto de vista de Steven)

Después de que amatista y su padre se quedaron viendo el mayordomito de hecho a Steven le pareció muy bueno pero le habían prohibido ver la tele por 1000 años pero al menos aun podía saborear sus papas fritas extra especiales.

Muy pronto llego a la tienda de comida rápida estaba el hermano de Ronaldo pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar el billete de a 20 que traía en su bolsillo trasero, nada estaba vacío.

S: Que pero en donde o genial también perdí el dinero supongo que también puedo agregar eso a este día. Bueno supongo que puedo esperar hasta mañana papa me prometió que veríamos lo fuegos artificiales juntos y comprar otras papas extra especiales.

Camino a casa Steven no dejo de pensar en cómo se comportaba su padre y amatista bueno al menos esos videos del mayordomito asían que se la pasaran bien como amigos.

(Al día siguiente).

Steven continúo la rutina anterior solo que esta vez cerciorándose de no romperse la cara con el piso tomo un billete de sus ahorros y guardo apetito para las papas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención que amatista no bajo para desayunar bueno quizás se quedó dormida como a beses lo ase o bajo temprano a desayunar el su lugar perla estaba saliendo de su cuarto Steven pensó que garnet estaría en alguna parte del templo se puso su suéter para salir abrigado.

S: Buenos días perla tú y garnet ya están listas para el gran espectáculo de hoy en la noche.

P: A si solo estoy aseando un poco y garnet decidió ir a entrenar ella sola sin distracciones pero estará lista para el ocaso.

S: Bueno adiós.

P: A dónde vas.

S: Con papa.

P: Bueno cuídate.

Steven salió a toda prisa bien abrigado para ser el primero en ordenar en el restaurant después de un lapso de tiempo corto el por fin llego estaba despachando el hermano de Ronaldo Peedee Ronaldo seguramente estaba trapeando los pisos en estable entonces estiben saco sus dinero del bolsillo y se acercó a Peedee.

S: Hola Peedee dame unas papas extra especiales.

P: Oh seguro Steven RONALDO DOS CON EXTRA SEBOLLA.

S: Y dime iras a ver los fuegos artificiales hoy en la tarde Peedee.

P: Oh seguro escuche que el alcalde trajo fuegos artificiales azules me gustan los azules. Ei pero a propósito no has escuchado sobre la ola de robos en la ciudad.

S: ¿Eh robos? Am no, no sabía hasta ahora.

P: A si es que tú vives en una zona muy alejada.

Steven puso el dinero en el mostrador y se había dado cuenta de que había perdido mucho tiempo discutiendo.

S: Bueno adiós Peedee debo ayudar a mi papa a limpiar el garaje.

P: Si bueno yo también le ayudo a mi padre a lavar los trastes me dice que los lave 2 beses pero siempre los lavo 3 así creo que quedan más limpios.

S: Aja bueno adiós.

P: Hasta luego.

Camino al almacén no dejo de pensar en su dinero y si no lo perdió y sí.

ZOOM.

S: Eh?

De nuevo escucho ese extraño sonido miraba para todos lados pero no vio nada.

S: Estoy seguro de que escuche algo esto es… eh y mis papas. Que paso con mis papas.

Igual miro a todos lados buscando en donde pudieron habérsele caído pero nada.

S: HuaAAA QUIEN SE ESTA LLEVANDO MIS COSAS.

Steven se fue refunfuñando todo el camino asía el almacén dentro se sorprendió al ver que amatista y su padre estaban viendo el programa del mayordomito aun.

# Cambio de escena (playa)

En la playa ya se reunían los ciudadanos para ver el espectáculo, justo encima de su camioneta estaba dando un discurso el alcalde a los ciudadanos de ciudad playa.

Alcalde: queridos ciudadanos bienvenidos a la celebración del año nuevo, sé que todos estamos preocupados por la serie de robos que a habido recientemente pero les prometo que su alcalde Duy está haciendo todo lo posible para atrapar al responsable de todos estos atracos mientras tanto disfruten de los espectaculares fuegos artificiales de este año.

Cebolla iba caminando a reunirse con si padre yellow teil en la playa con una sartén en la mano para comer con su papa en la playa, vidalia se había quedado pintando un cuadro en casa y su hermano mayor prefería quedarse en casa asiendo mesclas de música, justo cercas del muelle de fun land estaba su padre con una hielera con comida seguramente peses pero a el siempre le parecía bueno, cuando llegaron pusieron el mantel y los víveres para sentarse después a comer juntos. ZOOM a cebolla le pareció oír algo pero al voltear solo vio algo de polvo arrastrado por una corriente de aire.

S: Maa.

Subió los hombros y prosiguió en su asunto.

#cambio de escena.

Steven se fue junto con las demás gemas para ver los fuegos artificiales y les dio a cada una un suéter de su padre y dos sartenes en lo que el llegaba, él le había prometido a Steven que iría mas tarde a verlos con el pero no había señales de su padre en ningún lado pero perla interrumpió sus pensamientos preguntando si se había colocado correctamente el suéter que le dio.

P: Así está bien Steven.

S: Si así está bien tengan, cada vez que papa y yo veníamos aquí hacíamos ruido con estas sartenes.

P: A propósito alguien ha visto a amatista nola e visto desde la mañana.

S: Estaba con mi papa la última vez.

P: ¿Están saliendo juntos otra vez?

Espero que no estén viendo de nuevo ese tonto programa.

S: ¿El mayordomito?

G: Psss.

P: ES INCREIBLE solían desaparecerse por días viendo horas y horas ese tonto programa hasta que…

S: ¿Asta que?

P: Amm, no lo sé, un día solo dejaron de hacerlo.

Steven se quedó pensativo por un momento pero fue distraído por el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, sin embargo no había señales de su padre entonces perla empezó a tocar su satén delicadamente con una cuchara.

P: Así está bien mi volumen Steven.

G: Muy bajo.

Garnet se paró para golpear las sartenes lo más fuerte que pudo provocando un gran efecto de campana ensordeciendo a todos los que los rodeaban.

Si aviso alguno una estela de agua en el océano se abría camino hasta la playa antes de que si quiera una de las gemas pudiera erguirse en pie la estela ahora de polvo hiso que perla chocara con garnet mientras los tres enceguecían por el polvo, pero al recuperarse del inesperado zarandeo las gems vieron que alguien faltaba.

PG: STEVEN.

####

Todo paso demasiado rápido cuando sintió un intenso tirón en el estómago Steven luego de que se acumulara una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor, su cuerpo se sentían como en una montaña rusa mientras que algo lo sujetaba hasta que finalmente sintió que se liberaba del agarre al tiempo que impactaba pesadamente en el asfalto, su cuerpo rodo e instantáneamente tras las oleadas de dolor hasta que sintió un crack en su costado derecho y de inmediato por instinto su burbuja entro en acción para resistir el terrible castigo, rodo hasta que impacto en un auto y retacho hasta detenerse un par de metros atrás dejando una abolladura en el auto seguido del monótono sonido típico de alerta del coche. El cuerpo de estiben estaba devastado el primer intento de levantarse del piso no paso de un par de movimientos seguidos por un intenso dolor en el todo su cuerpo terminando en una intensa punsada en su costado derecho.

S: AAGAA, no…no puedo.

Su cuerpo agónico apenas pudo ponerse bocarriba mirando al cielo estrellado que poco a poco se desvanecía de su vista.

S: Ya…no puedo…más.

Su ojos a punto de serrarse fueron estimulados a abriré justo al tiempo que su oído escucho una voz familiar y angustiada, juntando lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza y busco la dirección del sonido, era perla y garnet corriendo hacia él no se fijó mucho en sus rostros pero era evidente su obvia angustia.

A perla casi se le cae la gema al ver a su bebe en el suelo convaleciente, de inmediato puso a Steven en sus brazos pero cuando lo levanto dejo escapar un sonido de dolor que hiso que lo manejara con más cuidado.

P: Oh Steven donde te duele estas sangrando dime que te pasa.

Preguntaba al borde del llanto la pobre jema y casi a darle un ataque de anciedad hasta que una mano le toco el hombro, garnet la miro con una cara que si bien reflejaba también preocupación tenía esa aura de firmeza y serenidad tratando de calmarla, aparto con cuidado a Steven de perla.

P: NO LO SACUDAS.

G: No cálmate. ¿Steven puedes caminar o ponerte de pie?

S: Yo, no pude mi costado… aaaah.

Garnet levanto la camisa del pequeño lleno de moretones raspones y con la ceja abierta ella torció su expresión por lo que descubrió, no solo tenía totalmente dislocado el brazo además las lesiones de su costado parecían indicar que se había lesionado parte del costillar.

G: Steven escúchame no te asustes si…

P:AHÍPORLASDIOSASNESETIMOSDETENERLAHEMORRAGIAOHGEMASTIENEUNAHEMORRAGIA…

G: Mírame ahora quiero que trates de utilizar tus poderes en ti, bien.

Garnet trataba de sonar lo más calmada posible para Steven, la única forma en estas circunstancias de atender sus heridas seria que el mismo lo hiciera pero primero necesitaba que Steven se pudiera tranquilizar. Steven estaba asustado y adolorido pero el apoyo y la presencia de sus seres queridos hiso despertar un sentimiento de confianza en Steven de sí mismo. Así que reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba para erguirse juntando hasta el último gramo de su voluntad lamio sus manos y después la coloco en su costado esperando que esta vez realmente funcionaran sus poderes de curación.

Repentinamente una sensación de calidez se esparció por su cuerpo Cuenta eso sucedió al instante su dolor se disipó y ahora ya todo era más claro, de manera brusca se puso de pie examinando todo su cuerpo con las manos.

S: Funciono, FUNCIONO, si ahora si funciono, coff.

El repentino y fuerte abraso de perla le saco el aire por un momento pero no le molesto para nada.

P: Oh, mi pequeño estas bien.

S: Si si tranquila perla estoy bien tranqui…

Pero un segundo abraso que venía esta vez de garnet los hiso callar nuevamente mientras Steven se sonrojaba aún más por el momento.

S: Estoy bien ya estoy bien, mírenme ya estoy bien…

Decía Steven tratando de alejarlas de el para poder respirar. Cuando por fin el agarre se rompió exhalo profundamente para que el oxígeno fluyera a través de sus pulmones.

P: DONDE ESTA COSA QUE TE HISO ESTO LA ARE PAGAR POR ELLO.

S: No lo sé, no pude ni siquiera abrir mis ojos cuando esa cosa me atrapo.

G: Es peligroso que esa cosa siga sueltas tenemos que atraparla antes de que lastima a alguien más.

S: Y que estamos esperando vamos manos a la obra hay que capturar esa cosa.

G: No, es demasiado peligroso para ti lo mejor será dejarnos esto a nosotras.

S: Pero yo quiero ayudar.

G: Quieres ayudar entonces busca a amatista y dile que nos encuentre en la plaza pública.

Steven aun servirles más que en eso pero garnet nunca se equivocaba así que mejor decidió hacer lo que ella le pedía asintió y dio la media vuelta corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el garaje de su padre.

####

Steven luego de un rato de correr finalmente llego agitado al garaje en la entrada finalmente pudo reducir su paso recuperar algo de aliento, al parecer había caído más lejos de la playa de lo que había pensado.

S: "Espero que amatista aun este aquí".

Steven entro al cuarto oscuro lleno de chatarra y baratijas hasta que los vio a ambos frente a la luz del televisor y parecía que amatista trataba de que su papa se quedara con ella para ver la segunda temporada.

G: Pero yo quería estar con mi hijo.

A: Daa, Steven estará bien es Steven es rudo.

G: Pero yo quería ir con él.

A: Oye, oye espera.

Steven vio como amatista se transformó en una copia purpura de el mismo.

A: Oh genial haha fuegos artificiales vamos papa sigamos viendo el mayordomito.

G: Amatista sabes lo que pienso de tus transformaciones.

El tono de Greg si volvió más firme y severo ante la insistencia de amatista porque él se quedara a perder el tiempo con ella. Amatista dio muestra de fastidio y volvió a cambiar de forma pero esta vez con la forma de Greg pero obviamente de color morado, Steven escuchando detrás del sofá se percató de que el ambiente en la discusión poco a poco se volvía pesado.

A: Oh si, olvide que eres demasiado sensible.

Amatista achaco con su típica santurronería para tratar de molestar a Greg.

G: Sé que te gusta fastidiarme pero ya no es gracioso quiero estar con mi hijo.

Esta vez con la última declaración de Greg la faceta de amatista cambio radicalmente de una de soplonería a una de completo disgusto y de seriedad asiendo que perdiera su transformación por la ira.

A: Y QUE PASA CON MIGO, YO TENIA UN AMIGO QUE SIEMPRE QUERIA ESTAR CON MIGO ASTA QUE ELLA EMPESO A SALIR CON TIGO.

G: No hagas esto amatista es en serio.

A: Apuesto a que te quedarías por ella.

G: NO SERIAS CAPAS.

Con estas ultimas palabras recias de greg el ambiente se posu todavía mas tenso de lo que ya estaba.

A: De que, de esto.

El cuerpo de amatista se encendió una vez más pero en un tamaño mayor que el anterior hasta que finalmente comenzó a desaparecer la luz dando a conocer una nueva figura que dejo sin aliento en un estado shockeante mientras que su padre voltio inmediatamente cubriéndose la vista en una mescla de miedo y sufrimiento por los demonios interno que habían estado dormidos hasta ese momento, ante los ojos de Steven se mostró la inconfundible imagen de su madre, no, no era su madre era amatista con la apariencia de su madre algo que pudiera hacer, que pudiera pensar en este momento se esfumo todo tipo de pensamiento o impulso por la anonadación que sujetaba todo su cuerpo en un orbe de impotencia por el momento. La figura se acercó a Greg con un aire de malicia absoluta en sus ojos, fijos en el hombre de enfrente.

A: Oye Greg mira esto.

G: se lo que intentas amatista, quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo pero no dejare que vuelvas a hacerme esto.

A: Bamooos mírame.

Steven fue sacado de su transe por la voz de sufrimiento que su padre esbozaba al quedar arrinconado por la figura, en ese mismo momento fue suficiente y Steven sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

S: BASTAAAA.

Tanto Greg como amatista voltearon por instinto a la dirección de dónde provino la voz, si, no había duda esa era la imagen de su madre frente a él, por un breve instante quedo atrapado por el rostro de su progenitora hasta que la luz interna de amatista se ilumino a cuerpo completo y regreso a su forma normal con una mirada de sorpresa.

S: Que están haciendo ustedes dos.

Steven exigió de forma cortante pero angustiada al mismo tiempo por los dos que lo miraban con un curioso y sutil miedo casi como uno infantil.

S: Ya entiendo es difícil sacar las cosas de su pasado, quieren deshacerse de todo porque es un fuerte peso y porque, porque para ustedes significa mucho así que es difícil dejarlo ir pero deben hacerlo, PORQUE ESTA DEMACIADO LLENO… EN SERIO CUANDO HAN TENIDO USTEDES UN GATO.

Steven golpeo el suelo con una jaula para viajes de un gato que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguno de ambos lo hubiera tenido alguna vez, la faceta de amatista se quebró de pronto en una expresión casi a romper en llanto y salió corriendo del almacén, Steven bajo al suelo de un salto mientras su papa apago el televisor.

S: Espera amatista alto.

Steven quería detener a amatista pero antes de que saliera a perseguirla su padre sujeto su brazo y lo detuvo en seco antes de que la pudiera alcanzar.

G: Espera chico, en ocasiones las personas necesitan estar solas en ocasiones para, ya sabes ordenar sus ideas.

S: Pero es qué algo terrible ha llegado a ciudad playa y las otras gemas ya han ido a detenerla y van a necesitar de su ayuda.

Steven se soltó del agarre de su padre y salió corriendo a encontrar a amatista antes de que sea tarde, salió a la calle mirando a todos lados tratando de hallarla, corrió y corrió por las calles hasta que se topó con las otras dos gemas en el cruce de una calle.

P: Steven en donde esta amatista la necesitamos ya para cubrir más terreno ya casi le hemos perdido por completo la pista a esa criatura y necesitamos cubrir más terreno.

S: Estaba en el cobertizo con papa pero ella salió corriendo por… bueno Salí a decirle que la necesitaban pero no la encuentro por ninguna parte.

P: Ass, ahora estamos perdiendo más tiempo aun del poco que ya teníamos.

G: Lo mejor será continuar sin ella, Steven tu vuelve a la casa y quédate ahí asta que volvamos.

S: Pero les va a hacer falta uno más para cubrir terreno ahora que amatista no está yo debería quedarme a ayudar como miembro del equipo o no.

G: No esta no es una situación en la que tú puedas estar Steven es demasiado para ti ahora por favor no discutas y corre a la casa y quédate ahí si encontramos a amatista la pondremos al tanto de lo que su sede, ahora ve.

Steven no opuso palabra o voluntad en contra de la orden que le dio garnet él sabía que ella y las demás se preocupaban mucho por él y hoy más que en ninguna otra ocasión de verdad sintió lo que sería para ellas cuando las vio a los ojos cuando lo veían en el suelo herido y sangrando así que lo mejor por ahora sería dejar que se sientan tranquilas por su seguridad así que solo se alejó de ambas dejando a ambas proseguir mientras perla aun refunfuñaba por la actitud de amatista.

En casa Steven pudo descansar por fin de todo este ajetreo que apenas comienza a procesar su pequeña mente infantil aun desconcertado por su papa y amatista o el dolor que aun recordaba a la perfección cuando sus huesos se rompieron, aun con todo esto Steven no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo a la vez por no serle más de ayuda al equipo y el haber sido puesto fuera de combate tan fácilmente. Subió hasta su cama y callo pesadamente sobre ella reflexionando y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta quedar dormido por el agotamiento de su cuerpo y espíritu.

S: "Debo de volverme más fuerte, más fuerte aun de lo que ya soy ahora debo de serlo para poder protegerlas".


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "casería y perspectivas"

Steven lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y de pronto como si alguien accionara un interruptor Steven se levantó súbitamente recordando lo sucedido pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro impidiendo que se levantará, era de su padre sentado en el borde de su cama cuidando de él.

G: ssh, tranquilo soy yo.

S: Y las demás, encontraron la cosa que me golpeo y en donde esta amatista…

G: Bueno creo que mencionaron algo sobre perderle el rastro en el mar o quizás mas bien era cerca del mar y ahora buscan a amatista para tratar de buscar en un área más grade según oí.

S: creo que esta vez debería ir con ellas por si acaso.

G: Con calma campeón, primero deberías comer algo, además según tengo entendido por lo que me dijeron ellas tienes prohibido ir en este tipo de misión, o no.

S: Steven se encogió y recordó lo que le había ordenado garnet ayer en la noche que no se metiera en esto por su propia seguridad, después de todo era claro para todos sobre todo para el que no era rival para lo que sea que hubiese sido esa cosa.

Greg miro la cara larga de su hijo y pensó en algo que siempre le hacía ponerse mejor cuando estaba deprimido de pequeño un buen desayuno con todo.

G: Hey pequeño que te parece si primero nos hacemos algo rico de comer e como no se tal vez…

S: Un desayuno extra especial.

G: Exacto.

Steven seguía deprimido por el hecho de sentirse despreciado por las gemas pero al menos siempre estaba dispuesto a crear algo que dejara un buen sabor de boca, desde pequeño a él siempre le había gustado cocinar aun que casi siempre era perla quien le hacía de comer, y además ahora tenía una buena oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su padre de hecho ahora que lo pensaba también sentía curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que sucedió entre él y amatista así que decidió ponerse de pie se vistió y se aseo para ir con su padre.

Cuando termino fue a la mesa para ayudar a su padre a picar los ingredientes y mezclarlos todos para hacer una rica merienda ambos se dividieron las tareas de la cocina mientras uno picaba las verduras el otro mesclaba los huevos de una manera perfectamente sincronizada después de mezclarlo todo lo pusieron en la cazuela a fuego medio en lo que se cocía la comida Steven aprovechó el momento para sacarse de adentro la duda que tenía desde que se fue a dormir.

S: ey pa yo me preguntaba si te podría preguntar sobre algo.

G: Si claro dispara.

S: papa dime porque amatista hiso eso en el garaje yo quiero decir porque hiso eso.

Greg entendía a la perfección la preocupación de Steven por lo que sucedió anoche en verdad se puso más incómoda e intensa de lo que el hubiera esperado de un simple pasatiempo para relajarse entre ex amigos finalmente.

G: bueno pues vera hijo primero que nada como tu sabes tu madre siempre fue alguien a quien siempre le gusto estar cerca de sus seres queridos y siempre daba todo por su felicidad y su seguridad cuando ellos estaban tristes ella entristecía junto con ellos y cuando ellos era felices ella también lo estaba, por eso ella desarrollo lasos de amistad tan fuertes con los que la rodeaban incluyendo desde luego a las gemas y para amatista cuando tu mama se fue al igual que para las otras fue un duro golpe pero creo que esto empezó desde que yo salía con tu madre como paso con perla, pero eso puede esperar para hablarlo otro día de eso con más calma. Mira cuando yo y rose salíamos a menudo amatista también convivía con nosotros en el templo de hecho después de rose ella era con quien yo me llevaba mejor, pero un día invite a rose a ir con migo a pasear por el pueblo en sus tiempos libres poco a poco amatista comenzó a comportarse de manera distinta luego de que empezáramos a salir juntos más a menudo hasta que un día cuando la salude su reacción fue más de desinterés o bueno de ya sabes cómo cuando alguien se come la rebanada de pizza que tu querías o bueno me explico bien no, es solo que lo le preste mucha atención a ese rostro de incomodidad hasta que pues el asunto exploto entiendes. Yo supongo que la pequeña morada se sintió olvidada cuando rose prefería estar más con migo que con su amiga.

Steven escucho las palabras de su padre con mucha atención si de verdad la amistad de su mama era tan importante para amatista eso explicaba por qué le hiso eso a su padre por culpa de los celos que sentía y la necesidad de tener a alguien que de verdad quisiera estar con ella y la apreciara, después de todo ella quizás no tuvo a nadie mientras estuvo en la guardería.

S: Oh ya entiendo, ahora lo entiendo.

Después de que su omelet con todo quedo listo los sirvieron con cuidado en dos platos con porciones iguales y servirse un vaso de jugo los dos finalmente los dos degustaron su trabajo y era bueno después de comer ambos se pusieron en camino a la ciudad después de todo aún tenía una promesa que cumplirle a su padre.

Ambos de camino al garaje cuando al cruzar la esquina de la calle vieron a perla ordenando unas cajas fuera del almacén.

G: ¿Perla?

P: ah, hola Greg.

Greg miro el garaje y de dentro salió garnet cargando dos pilas de cajas para entonces el miro el garaje y estaba casi impecable y libre del desastre que había antes por las cosas antes.

G: Lamento que hubieran visto el desorden.

P: oh descuida, además fue idea de amatista.

Amatista salió del garaje cargando una caja de cartón con una mirada esta vez de reflexión en lugar de una de enojo después se dio cuenta de que Greg y Steven la estaban mirando y rápidamente contesto con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

A: yo pensé que podríamos llevar todo a mi cuarto hay suficiente espacio, así no tendrán que tirar nada pero pueden conservar esto.

Amatista le dio la caja a Greg, el hombre maduro inspecciono en el interior y del interior saco una foto de el con rose que antes tenía el marco roto pero aparentemente alguien ya lo ha arreglado o mejor dicho consiguieron otro marco y en el vidrio que protegía la imagen vio a rose volverse tenue por el reflejo de su hijo y ambos sonrieron por la ironía de la nueva imagen.

G: Gracias amatista.

Amatista volteo a ver a Greg quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo aparecer un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y se alejó con las demás.

S: Bueno, creo que es hora de buscar a esa otra gema con las chicas.

G: Em, pero que hay de lo que paso anoche, Steven casi mueres.

S: Pero papa yo…

P: Steven Greg tiene razón es mejor que te quedes en la casa por tu seguridad.

S: Pero…

P: Sin peros Steven.

S: No yo aún sigo siendo un cristal gem y se supone que deba de cumplir con las responsabilidades que eso significa además todas las misiones en las que he estado las cosas siempre han salido bien, bueno la mayoría de las veces.

Garnet se acercó al pequeño frustrado de Steven y lo miro directamente a los ojos y le contesto con esa voz firme y pausada con su típico toque maternal.

Ga: Steven escúchame el estar en una misión no depende de ser una gema o no sino de la experiencia que se tiene, nosotras hemos estado haciendo esto desde hace ya siglos y eso nos vuelve más experimentadas y avilés en el combate, nunca aviamos visto un gema como esta antes. Pero si te sirve necesitamos que cuides la base por si las dudas de acuerdo, confiamos en que lo aras bien.

Steven se quedó con una mirada seria fijada en garnet por más de un minuto.

S: Esta bien yo cuidare la casa señora.

Steven hiso un saludo militar y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad asía la casa, Garnet lo miro con una ligera sonrisa y se retiró con las demás dándole una además con la cabeza para despedirse de Greg mientras que Amatista y Perla simplemente pasaron de largo Greg devolvió el gesto mientras se rasco la nuca y dio media vuelta para cerrar el garaje y proseguir con otro día de trajo en el auto lavado.

# Cambio de escena (en alguna parte de uno de los costados de la montaña del faro)

En un cueva oculta entre unos matorrales justo cercas del pie de la montaña donde el faro de ciudad playa se posaba destre toda esa vegetación una figura se abrió paso hasta perderse en el interior de aquel agujero oculto, en el interior se topó con una otra figura tumbada en el suelo con rostro convaleciente cubierto con una manta para protegerse del frio mientras su compañero dejaba unas cosas en el suelo, la figura que entre la penumbra rebelaba un especie de traje de algún tipo con colores negros y grises con cabello plateado, recogió la manta del cuerpo y tomo algunas cosas de las que trajo y comenzó a trabajar en el cuerpo de su compañero.

# Cambio de escena (casa de playa)

En la casa de playa Steven se había quedado ocupado asiéndose algo de comer cuando coloco el ultimo ingrediente en el sándwich lo envolvió en una servilleta y lo coloco en un toper después fue al refrigerador y saco una bebida todo lo puso dentro de su mochila las gemas ya se habían ido desde hace tiempo así que decidió hablar con Connie para reunirse los dos y un amigo detrás de la tienda de rosquillas ahora solo faltaba llamar a ese amigo Steven tomo el teléfono y marco el número, después de que se repitiera el tono de llamada unas cuantas veces finalmente alguien contesto la llamada.

R: ¿Amm, hola quién es?

S: Ronaldo veme de inmediato detrás de la tienda de donas.

R: Que ¿Steven? Eh porque, que…

S: solo hazlo se trata de un gran misterio.

Steven colgó y corrió por su mochila hamburguesa y empaco todo además de cosas extras que él creía que le podrían servir cuando creía que ya tenía todo listo bajo lo más rápido que pudo no iba a ser lo mismo trabajar con las gemas que trabajar con este equipo improvisado pero después de todo una cosa era ir por una gema corrupta y otra investigar una serie de crímenes.

S: "Garnet nunca dijo nada de buscar a un vulgar ladrón".

Se trepo en su bicicleta y pedaleo a toda velocidad hasta la ciudad antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

# Cambio de escena (tienda de donas)

Steven puso su bici recargada en la pared atrás del establecimiento, ya estaban ahí los demás Connie y Ronaldo con su hermano Peede sosteniendo una cámara de video.

C: hola Steven porque nos llamaste, cual es la emergencia de la que me hablaste.

R: Si dijiste que era algo grande así que traje mi equipo de filmación con migo sea lo que sea si tiene que ver contigo y tu familia es porque es algo grande.

P: Dirás que yo tuve que traer tu equipo además ni siquiera he dicho que yo me quedaría a participar en lo que sea que quieran hacer así que adiós debo trabajar y mi turno acaba al anochecer.

Peede le entrego la cámara y una mochila a su hermano y se fue hacia el interior del negocio de su familia.

R: Oye espera estas a punto de desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer historia al descubrir algo importante sobre las cosas que nadie se puede explicar.

S: Tú ya has estado haciendo eso desde hace tiempo y no he visto que realmente algo increíble pasa, además solo me dices eso porque no quieres tu cargar con las cosas.

R: (Suspiro), bien creo que yo seré el camarógrafo y el investigador al mismo tiempo esta vez.

C: Steven supongo que el misterio de Ronaldo es también el asunto importante del que me hablaste por teléfono verdad.

S: si de hecho acertaste yo los traje hasta aquí para investigar la serie de robos que recientemente han ocurrido en la ciudad.

C: ¿he? En serio yo pensé que sería algún tipo de crisis relacionada con alguna gema, por lo general eso siempre es lo que pasa en tu familia la mayoría del tiempo o no.

S: pues si pero esta vez es diferente veras es que por el momento las gemas no quieren que yo participe en las resiente misión por el momento, el tiempo libre me dejo pensar en que independientemente de que no sean gemas, digo es que se supone que las gemas protegen a las personas o no bueno supongo que eso significa que debería de ayudar o no si es que es por el bien de la ciudad.

(Ejem) Ronaldo llamo la atención de todos con un leve quejido mientras tenía una expresión de suspicacia y con los ojos serrados como si estuviera ante un grupo de novatos en un deporte o neófitos tratando de debatir sobre temas religiosos.

R: de hecho yo ya he recopilado una vasta información sobre todo lo relacionado con esos atracos desde que mi cartera desapareció misteriosamente y todas mis conjeturas apuntan a que debe de haber una conexión con los extraños sucesos de la noche de año nuevo pero si quieren saber más pueden verlo en mi blog claro.

S: "la noche de año nuevo".

El recuerdo de esa noche en la que estuvo más cercas de morir que nunca aun inquietaba mucho a Steven pero trato de disimularlo.

C: Y que fue lo que paso exactamente, tiene de verdad algo que ver con los robos en verdad.

S: Oh claro tu no estabas aquella vez cuando una gema paso a toda velocidad casi como un relámpago cuando estábamos en la playa en la noche y… em, esa cosa causo un inmenso alboroto yo y las gemas tuvimos que perseguirla pero nos dividimos y yo me quede a cuidar el templo si eso paso…

Connie noto los ligeros destellos de tención en el rostro de estiven cuando él le contó la historia además parece que el no menciono del todo lo que paso pero no le dio importancia después de todo Steven no solía ser alguien con un carácter directo.

R: Si, ahora con un testigo y más apoyo de campo se podría abarcar aún más la investigación sí, eso sería una buena forma de ampliar la investigación así que cuanto antes empecemos será mejor, así que adelante a resolver el misterio.

Ronaldo hiso un ademan a lo mestizo entre camen rider e Indiana Jones cuando termino de hablar a juicio del propio criterio visual de Steven.

C: Y entonces que aspecto tiene esa cosa que ataco en la playa.

S y R: emmmm, no se…

S: no se dejó ver exactamente fue demasiado rápido, de hecho muy rápido.

C: es decir que entonces vamos a buscar algo que supuestamente está relacionado con una serie de atracos pero que ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que es y lo que puede llegar a ser, además del porque tendría la necesidad de robar cosas.

R: Ey precisamente para eso sirve una investigación después de todo, sobre descubrir que es lo que está pasando o no.

S: Em bueno, en eso el si tiene razón admítelo.

C: aash, bien entonces tan siquiera sabemos ya por donde vamos a comenzar a buscar.

S: pues eso sería el último sitio donde se le vio por última vez, es decir la playa.

R: Mmm, brillante deducción compañero y ahora, alguien quiere ayudarme a llevar mis cosas.

# Cambio de escena (playa)

C: así que fue justo aquí.

S: Sip, fue justo aquí donde todo se puso raro ya sabes lo de costumbre.

Mientras los dos charlaban Ronaldo ya estaba inspeccionando el área y justo en donde quedaron las traza de donde paso la criatura era casi como si alguien hubiese pasado con una moto con llantas enormes o si hubieran arrastrado algún objeto puntiagudo justo con lo puntiagudo hacia abajo como el tronco aun con ramas de un árbol en la arena, el rastro parecía empezar en el mar pero la marea había borrado gran parte de la evidencia.

S: Y después de que nos dividimos, mientras ellas perseguían a la gema yo fui a busca a amatista en a la bodega pero hubo una discusión entre ella y papa así que tuve que intervenir, al final amatista se fue corriendo y cuando trate de detenerla las demás me dijeron que ellas se encargarían de la gema y de encontrar a Amatista y me enviaron al templo.

Steven y Connie siguieron a Ronaldo, Connie no podía dejar de sentir que algo le pasaba a Steven él se estaba comportando diferente a lo usual se veía más apagado o como si quisiera evadir algo, esa era al menos la sensación que tenía sobre él desde que se juntaron los tres detrás del local. Aun así decidió no prestar tanta atención debido a que creyó que quizás estaba exagerando.

S: Ey saben creo que si de verdad vamos a convertirnos en un equipo de investigación deberíamos de tener nombres clave para identificarnos entre nosotros o no se tal vez algún tipo de señal secreta.

R: oye… Si, así es, eso sería perfecto como es que no pensé en eso antes, eso sería lo más adecuado para poder seguir trabajando de manera profesional, no es así.

S: Claro, todos las organizaciones secretas en las películas las tienen o no, mmm creo que quizás podríamos usar términos de alimentos no, yo puedo ser gato galleta tu mantecado y Connie puede ser cátsup, y nuestro equipo podría ser el equipo desayuno o almuerzo que tal.

R: Mmm, no lo sé el mantecado no va con mi gusto la verdad además en cuanto a postres yo prefiero los dangos.

S: ¿Los que?

R: Dangos Steven, un excelente postre de la cocina japonesa, y en cuanto a el nombre del equipo, no se creó que le quedaría mejor algo con más estilo como el equipo catan, Silver o Alpha algo así me entiendes.

S: bueno tampoco sé que sea alpha pero suena bien, aun así seguro que no te gusta equipo desayuno porque a mi si, digo parece algo casual no.

R: Pues si ósea como casual podría ser disfrazado fácilmente en una conversación, pero creo que le hace falta más de estilo.

Los dos permanecían pensando y debatiendo sobre la forma en que debería de llamarse el equipo y los nombres clave, ambos con una mano en la barbilla. Por parte de Connie miraba la escena con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

C: "Bueno, ese si es el Steven de siempre".

Posteriormente Connie se vio en la necesidad de acabar con la peculiar escena de reflexión debido a que creyó prudente no seguir perdiendo más el tiempo en algo que fácilmente puede resolverse en otra ocasión.

C: ey mejor deberíamos de pensar en eso después y centrarnos en lo que venimos.

R: Bueno eso es verdad, primero lo principal.

S: ¡Oh!, esperen tengo una idea, Connie ven con migo vamos.

C: A dónde.

S: ya sé que hacer por el momento, Ronaldo en un segundo volvemos vamos a la pizzería.

R: oigan esperen si van me podrían traer algo de…

S: Los ciento no tengo dinero pero regresamos en poco tiempo.

De todo el material esencial que trajo para este trabajo lo único que justamente se le tuvo que olvidar fue algo de comer, pero por el momento debía de centrarse en estudiar este caso, sobre todo la marcas en la arena eso era lo que más le inquietaba, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a sacar los elementos necesarios que trajo en su bolsa.

# Cambio de escena (pizzería)

Connie y Steven llegaron afuera de la pizzería dentro Steven esperaba conseguir algo indispensable para el equipo.

C: Steven ahora que es lo que queremos aquí exactamente.

S: por algo indispensable, hace tiempo perla, amatista y yo formamos un equipo secreto similar a este y nos identificábamos con tarjetas de la pizzería, aunque después el equipo se disolvió pero en fin pensé que podríamos hacer lo mismo para poder identificarnos como miembros sin necesidad de usar palabras.

C: Oh, si ya entiendo.

Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba Kiki, el establecimiento no gozaba normalmente de una gran clientela de lunes a viernes por lo general eran los fines de semana cuando el negocio realmente tenía una clientela decente.

K: Hola, buenos días Steven que vas a pedir.

S: Quiero 3 tarjetas cupón por favor.

K: lo siento Steven pero solamente es una tarjeta por clientes y ustedes son solo dos, además deben comprar algo para darles un cupón ya conoces las reglas.

S: es que Ronaldo se quedó en la playa no es solo para nosotros dos y por el momento traigo mi propio almuerzo.

K: Pues entonces cuando compres algo te daré tu cupón de acuerdo.

S: Ooh, vamos por favor Kiki no podrías hacerme el favor esta vez, si quieres que tal si pido una pizza a domicilio para la comida que tal.

Aunque Kiki siempre fue una hija obediente y responsable, motivo por el cual sus padres la nombraron gerente Steven siempre ha sido su mejor cliente y un niño muy dulce desde que lo conoció por primera vez.

K: Muy bien pero solo por esta vez está bien.

Kiki saco tres tarjetas de pizza del estante y se las dio a Steven.

S: Gracias Kiki, por favor envía una de salami a mi casa esta tarde por favor.

K: Esta bien lo are.

Dijo Kiki con una sonrisa mientras los dos amigos salían corriendo del establecimiento a toda prisa para reunirse con Ronaldo.

# Cambio de escena (Plaza)

Cuando llegaron a la plaza Ronaldo estaba interrogando a Crema Agria y ah Cebolla, Steven se preguntó si cebolla le respondió alguna cosa a Ronaldo.

S: Hola Ronaldo ten esto.

R: Oh, Steven. Y que es esto, espera genial con este ya puedo pedir una mediana gratis.

S: son nuestras identificaciones como miembros del equipo secreto, Connie ya tiene una y yo también.

R: AH pues claro, para que los usurpadores de cuerpos del nivel 7 no nos descubran excelente.

C: ¿Los que?

R: si los seres simbiontes del séptimo nivel, ellos trabajan desde las sombras adoptando formas humanas. Al principio pensé que trabajaban con los hombres serpiente pero he llegado a la conclusión de que están trabajando para las gemas alienígenas polimórficas para recolectar información sobre nosotros por eso se han estado llevando todas esas cosas como nuestra comida o medicamentos para examinar las necesidades de nuestro organismo y es más que obvio que ya han aprendido sobre nuestro sistema monetario…

S: Pero que no los hombres serpiente no existían.

R: STENEMOS no interrumpas con asuntos irrelevantes, tenemos un misterio que resolver y por lo que eh descubierto nuestro siguiente objetivo debe ser…

Ronaldo barajeo todas sus notas de manera frenética tratando de hallar e dato adecuado.

R: Hacia la colina de bahía Rehoboth.

S: ¿La colina pero si la criatura se fue para el mar?

C: Pero, ¿no dijiste que solamente se toparon con esa cosa en la playa?

S. emmm. Eh.

R: sierto a quien se le ocrriria buscar a un miembro de una especie que ni siquiera puede respirar en el agua. Lo más evidente es que buscasen un lugar en el que pudieran estar atentos de los movimientos de la ciudad.

S: Es que, digo, creo que escuche a las gemas comentar algo del mar, sí.

R: Aun así incisto en que debemos ir hacia la colina a buscar más datos.

S: Bueno supongo que lo mejor es estar seguros no. Bueno vamos.

Esta vez Connie si pudo notar más que antes ese toque de nerviosismo o inquietud en Steven con mayor claridad era evidente que algo pasaba y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era. Los tres siguieron el camino a la ladera posterior de la montaña en busca de algo que les diera alguna pista de la investigación.

#Cambio de escena (montaña)

En una cueva en una saliente en el costado izquierdo de la montaña una figura convaleciente por una herida en el costado permanecia durmiendo con una respiración pesada por el dolor, luego de un rato el cuerpo recupero movilidad y vusco algo entre sus prendas, de entre sus ropajes saco una pequeña botella metalica removió la pequeña tapa para beber el líquido pero cuando lo llevo a sus labios no pudo degustar ni la sensación del líquido ni tampoco su sabor, el recipiente tenía un agujero de bala y lo que quedaba se derramo.

¿?: Mmm, strahlen. (Mmm, rayos).

Lanzo a un lado el envase, el disfrutaba de embriagarse y observar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en especial embriagarse y mucho aunque por esta vez tendría que abstenerse, ser irguió con lentitud por el dolor y esta vez tomo una botella de plástico con agua algo era algo después de todo.

Ya saciada su sed volvió a recostarse de nuevo en la colcha para intentar dormir un poco más pero cuando ya se había acomodado volvió a abrir los ojos una vez más. En la entrada de la cueva su compañero entro con una bolsa con más cosas.

¿?: Ich habe etwas für Ihre Wunde (te traje algo para tu herida)

El otro muchacho coloco la bolsa en el suelo y saco analgésicos y comida, de prono sintió que una mano se aferraba a su brazo, puso atención al muchacho tumbado en el piso y trato de tranquilizarlo aún no estaba en estado de levantarse, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo hace mucho que ya se abrían ido de ahí pero lo que le dijo de inmediato encendió su estado de alerta

¿?: Jemand kommt (alguien viene)

Ante el comentario su rostro se volvió más serio, saco un pomo con calmantes y tomo una píldora para después dársela a su compañero junto con la botella de agua.

¿?: Zehn Tomaten, die ich darum kümmern werde (ten tomate esto, yo me haré cargo de esto)

Y con eso último el muchacho de pelo negro entre cano salió de la cueva a observar por el mismo quien se acerca.

#cambio de escena (pie de la montaña)

Los tres compañeros ya avían llegado a la colina de la bahía Rehoboth en donde se suele hacer conciertos y luchas clandestinas debido a varios complejos industriales abandonados. Decidieron que lo mejor sería separarse para peinar mejor la zona luego de tomar un pequeño descanso.

C: Y a todo esto como es que sabes que sea lo que sea que dices que buscamos está aquí.

S: pues porque tomando en cuenta de que Crema Agria de vez en cuando salen con sus amigos a pasear a distintas partes y me dijeron que la última vez que ellos fueron a divertirse por esa zona los interrogaron por el hurto allanamiento y hurto de algunas cosas pero comprobaron su inocencia de las acusaciones, y justamente eso sucedió antes de que comenzaran los crímenes en ciudad playa obviamente la cercanía del siniestro no fue una coincidencia estoy seguro que al venir aquí encontraremos algo tan sustancioso como lo que encontramos en la playa.

S: Y que es lo que al final descubriste de las marcas entonces.

R: Oh, todo a su tiempo una vez que descartemos o encontremos evidencia finalmente el caso podrá estabilizarse más en una dirección pero lo más probable es que sean los simbiontes.

S: pero creo que sería más lógico que fuera una gema, el que posea poderes es una prueba, tú mismo dijiste que eran cambia formas pero a mí no me pareció que los tuviera.

R: Steven vamos, también es lógico el pensar que una rasa avanzada tenga métodos de transporte más rápidos así que aún seguimos teniéndolos como sospechosos. Ahora en marcha estén atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa y tomen imágenes de todo lo que registren yo iré por la derecha por la zona cercana al área industrial ustedes vallan por la izquierda de la montaña.

Ronaldo saco de su mochila de viaje una cámara de video profesional la cual inspecciono para verificar de que todo estuviera en orden y que no hubiera señales de daño alguno en el aparato. Steven y Connie sacaron sus celulares de sus bolsillos y activaron la modalidad de la cámara, ambos grupos ahora con su objetivo procedieron a ponerse en camino pero de los tres integrantes Steven era el más inquieto y con huellas de disgusto en su comportamiento, algo que Connie había detectado desde que venían hacia acá.

Mientras los dos niños subían por la ladera izquierda de la montaña Connie aprovechó para hablar con Steven de una vez por todas.

C: Steven ya en serio que tienes.

S: ¿Ah?, ¿Qué? de que hablas.

C: Steven te conozco bien eres mi amigo y sé que algo te molesta, no te has estado comportando como tu desde que llegamos a la playa, dime que es lo que te sucede.

S: ¿Eh?, no, no me sucede nada de verdad estoy bien.

C: Noo, tu estas ocultando algo, me di cuenta cuando Ronaldo hablo sobre nuestro siguiente lugar a visitar y por su conclusión de que tipo de criatura.

S: Que no, en serio no pasa nada tan solo es que, es muy novio, o no el que sea una gema corrupta y no los esos que él dijo. Además cuando me atttt…

C: ¿AT, QUÉ?

S: TTTTTTTTTTTT…

Steven se quedó raspando verbalmente mientras movía los ojos de lado a lado tratando de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que evadiera los hechos pero no le venía absolutamente nada a la mente y cada instante que pesaba era un instante en que Connie perdía credulidad y ya había pasado un corto pero a la vez largo tiempo, todo lo que podía hacer era dibujar una falsa sonrisa en su rostro mientras su habla seguía trabada. Connie decidió que ya era hora de ponerle un fin a esto ella conocía perfectamente a Steven su forma de ser y comportarse, la sonrisa de Steven siempre había sido sincera y solamente un siego no se daría cuenta de lo fingida que era su risa ahora.

C: STEVEN, YA DIME QUE PASA.

S: QUE NADA, SOLO VIMOS ESA COSA PASA TAN RAPIDO QUE NI SIQUIERA PUDIMOS VERLA BIEN TODO LO QUE YO HISE FUE ABAISARLE A AMATISTA SOBRE LO QUE PASO, Y ADEMAS NI SIQUIERA LA ENCONTRE, NADA GRABE OCURRIÓ ADEMÁS YA PARA ENTONCES MIS HERIDAS ESTABAN TOTALMENTE CURADAS.

C: ¿Cómo? estabas herido.

Y justo en ese momento Steven no dejaba de golpearse mentalmente por haber soltado la sopa de esta manera.

S: Yo…

La mirada de su amigo se había vuelto más sebera por su comentario y ya no pudo mantener su cubierta por más tiempo, además que importaba Connie era su mejor amiga y el confiaba plenamente en ella.

S: Esta bien, te lo diere. En realidad las cosas fueron un poco más complicadas de lo que yo dije.

C: De eso estoy segura. Ahora dime que paso.

S: bueno lo que paso con la gema fue que el encuentro con ella fue un poco más cercano de lo que te comente.

C: ¿Cómo?

S: bueno cuando paso a toda velocidad en la playa ella me llevo con ella, después me soltó y me lesione el costado derecho al caer.

S: oh valla entonces si se enfrentaron a ella.

S: no precisamente, después de que me soltó se fue muy rápido y después de que me recupere de mis heridas con mi saliva fui por amatista para decirle sobre lo ocurrido pero… no pude. Después de que las gemas me dijeron que me fuera a casa, paso un tiempo hasta que ellas pudieron seguirla pista pero por lo que me dijeron volvieron a perderla en el mar.

C: Balla eso en verdad es impresionante, es decir por qué no me lo dijiste ante no tengo ningún problema con eso.

S: no es que hay más, para empezar yo ni siquiera debería de estar aquí las gemas me dijeron que no debía entrometerme en esto.

C: Entonces ellas no saben de esto y además tenías prohibido salir de casa, Steven realmente podrías meterte en problemas.

S: Lo sé pero es solo que, ya me canse de ser la carga del equipo.

Connie no dijo nada por un momento mientras registraba lo que Steven acababa de decirle, realmente ella jama subiera pensado que el en verdad se viera a si mismo de esa manera.

C: Steven pero no entiendo porque dices eso.

S: Pues, la verdad es que después de estos sucesos me di cuenta de algo, que las gems no parecen contar con migo del todo, es decir me hubiera gustado ayudarlas con esto pero ellas se preocupan por mi bienestar y yo no quiero ser una carga para el equipo, quiero serles de más utilidad entiende. Durante un tiempo fui con ellas a barias misiones y las cosas salían bien al final… bueno más o menos bien pero fue hasta la noche de año nuevo cuando me di cuenta de lo difícil que es para ellas hacer su deber si mi seguridad se interpone.

C: Entiendo. Lo que deseas es no ser una carga para ellas a la hora de luchar, es decir que no se preocupen por ti a la hora de pelear verdad.

S: exacto y aunque por el momento no se tan fuerte como mama lo era, al menos quiero aportar algo de alluda. Por eso cuando supe de los robos pensé que podría alludar a ciudad playa de otra forma además de cabturar gemas pero cuando Ronaldo dijo que la gema y los robos podrían estar conectados no pude evitar aprovechar para tratar de averiguar más sobre la gema corrubta para las gems.

C: Bueno siendo así entonces yo te ayudare.

S: De verdad, no lo se es que lo que, no estoy seguro de los que puede hacer esa criatura.

C: oye creme si esa criatura huyo al mar entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, tu y yo somos un equipo ahora no estaríamos más seguros juntos que separados.

S: Bueno en ese caso andando.

Connie siempre se las ingeniaba para confortarlo si estaba deprimido y esta vez hiso más que eso, ella logro motivarlo, prosiguieron su camino con forme se desplazaban iban tomando fotos o video del terreno y de ellos mismos, al llegar a la mitad de la montaña aprovecharon la amplitud de la zona para comer y observar la zona. Para una mejor vista Steven saco sus binoculares de la mochila con forma de hamburguesa.

S: Steven visión activada, fhsss, ssshss.

Mientras calibraba el rango de visión de los binoculares tanto el cómo su amiga no pudieron evitar sentirse fascinados por el paisaje de ciudad playa y la bahía, no hubiera sido una mala idea el tomar una postal con este paisaje, así que aprovecho para tomar una foto con su celular para el recuerdo.

Connie por su parte pensó en que quizás ella y su familia podría venir aquí junto con la familia de Steven a convivir, bueno si es pudieran encontrar un buen tiempo libre del trabajo sus padres. Todo parecía calmado hasta que a Connie le pareció haber escuchar algo, fue casi como un zumbido pero creyó que quizás seria porque la auto pista no estaba muy lejos y quizás seria algún auto que paso cercas.

Después de terminar su emparedado Connie metió la basura en una bolsa de plástico y camino junto a Steven para seguir el camino, reviso su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde el tiempo se les fue volando y si las gemas volvían Steven estaría en problemas, él por su parte aún seguía observando el panorama con sus binoculares hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

C: Steven mejor démonos prisa ya es tarde.

S: Espera solo hay que llegar a la cumbre y si no vemos nada entonces regresamos.

C: Creo que de verdad deberíamos volver ya es tarde y además también tardaremos algo de tiempo en llegar a la ciudad por no traer dinero para el auto bus.

S: por favor ya no esta tan lejos vamos.

La joven acepto no muy segura y los dos subieron hasta la cumbre sin novedad y datando lo que veían incluyente un pequeño ratoncito comiéndose una semilla, mismo que salió despavorido asustado por el flash de la cámara del celular, todo lo demás estaba tranquilo hasta que el teléfono de Steven sonó de pronto.

S: Bueno.

R: Ey Steven encontraron algo interesante o sospechoso por ahí.

S: No pero vamos a ver si en la cumbre hay algo, te informamos si encontramos algo.

R: Ok cambio y fuera.

S: Pero es un teléfono. Hola, Hola.

Ronaldo colgó y decidió dejar esa cuestión insignificante de lado y concentrarse en cualquier cosa inusual. Cada momento estaban más cercas de la sima pero de pronto Connie hoyo de nuevo ese sonido de antes pero ahora era más claro de nuevo por un momento pensó que se trataba de los autos de la autopista pero se dio cuenta que el sonido había durado mucho y además no se parecía tanto al sonido de los autos al pasar repito una vez que se oía con claridad.

C: Steven puedes escuchar eso.

Steven presto atención a cualquier sonido que le pareciera fuera de lo común hasta que capto un tenue sonido peculiar. ZOOM. Por un segundo creyó que era algún auto pero no parecía secar o pausarse, de pronto el ambiente cambio de presto y el entorno calmado se borró ante la sorpresa de un remolino de viento que se había formado de pronto, ah ambos se les dificultaba ver por el polvo y el viento asique trataron de cubrirse los dos cuesta abajo cuando los dos se tomaron de la mano para apoyarse mutuamente a caminar por el intenso viento Connie sintió que algo se había atorado a su pie y callo llevándose a Steven con ella cuesta abajo.

En la caída Steven se atrapo el brazo de Connie y trato de detener su caída como pudo hasta que finalmente se aferró a un arbusto antes de caer por el borde de la montaña, después de que lograron ponerse los dos de pie para defender más y encontrar refugio del intenso aire que apenas los dejaba ver bien. Tras bajar a prisa asta una saliente finalmente se lograron tomar un respiro después de abrirse paso por el terreno irregular de la montaña.

S: Eso sí que estuvo intenso, oh no.

Al voltear para ver a sucompañera se dio cuenta que estaba apretándose el brazo derecho con una mueca de dolor mientras que un trozo carmesí se veía deslizarse por su brazo, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella debió herirse con algo cuando rodaron colina abajo, asique se acercó a su brazo lamio su mano le hiso una seña a Connie para que lo dejara ver su herida Connie entendió el gesto y aparto su mano, se había una herida en el brazo seguramente por alguna roca al caer pero gracias a la saliva de Steven el daño desapareció en instantes.

C: gracias.

Steven la ayudo a ponerse de pie y los dos trataron de proseguir su descenso pero Connie recordó algo, (sus teléfonos) ambos los tenían en las manos cuando cayeron rodando por la ladera.

C: Steven tu celular lo tienes creo que el mío se calló atrás.

Steven toco su cuerpo instintivamente buscando en sus bolcillos tratando de encontrar su móvil pero callo en cuenta que había sufrido el mismo destino que el de Connie pero la intensidad del tornado crecía y lo único que pudieron hacer fue quedarse lo más cerca de la pared de la montaña agachados donde el viento era menos fuerte y seguir con su descenso asía abajo, hubiera sido arriesgado tratar de volver por sus teléfonos lo mejor era alejarse del siniestro.

Finalmente un desnivel que creaba una forma similar a una cueva sirvió como refugio para ellos, luego de un tiempo el tornado perdió fuerza y ambos pudieron salir con más confianza el tornado había arrojado ramas y desprendiendo arbustos de la tierra dejando escombros por todas partes.

S: Bien creo que ahora si podemos tratar de buscar los teléfonos.

C: No se esto fue extraño un tornado en una montaña además si el tornado atrapo los celulares dudo que los encontremos.

S: si bueno tan solo cerciorémonos, sí.

Connie acepto a regaña dientes pero tampoco tuvieron que caminar hasta donde ellos habían llegado la última vez debido a que el teléfono de Connie estaba a medio camino del sitio del que venían totalmente destrozado, la batería y la pantalla se habían desprendido y esparcido en quién sabe dónde si su teléfono había quedad así entonces el tratar de encontrar de manera íntegra el celular de Steven sería imposible. Steven planeaba subir más y buscar el suyo pero Connie lo persuadió de regresar el tiempo corría y el bajar de la montaña para reunirse con Ronaldo sin mencionar el largo del camino a recorrer para volver a casa los aria llegar a casa aun más tarde así que los dos bajaron a buscar a Ronaldo y regresar para desilusión de Steven en verdad el esperaba encontrar algo relacionado con lo que ocurrió en año nuevo. Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro ambos esperaron a Ronaldo por varios minutos hasta que una hora entera había transcurrido en el reloj y ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia ambos, mientras se acumulaban cada vez más minutos concordaron los dos amigos en que quizás Ronaldo ya había decidido regresar solo a casa debido a que quizás el llego al punto de encuentro antes que ellos pues estuvieron un buen tiempo refugiados en aquella pequeña abertura, y así sin más fueron de regreso a sus hogares.

En el trayecto Connie pensó en barias explicaciones que darle a sus padres sobre cómo es que su teléfono se hiso añicos, cuando finalmente al llegar agotados a la tienda de papas tomaron un nuevo respiro bebiendo del jugo que Steven tenía en la mochila antes de que cada quien regresara a su propio hogar.

C: bueno creo que este día fue más intenso que lo de… Pues, en fin supongo creo que todos tus días son intensos o no.

S: si jeje, casi siempre aunque pero por lo general como ya sabes no siempre salen las cosas según lo previsto.

C: Bien nos vemos mañana si no llego a tiempo para la comida mis padres enloquecerán, y tú también deberías darte prisa y volver.

S: Claro, adiós.

C: Adiós.

Connie se alejó pedaleando en la bicicleta nueva que sus padres le habían regalado por haber sacado buenas calificaciones en el colegio. Steven Salió corriendo hacia su casa pero paro en seco y regreso por su propia bicicleta que por poco y olvida por todas los pensamiento que rondaban su mente entre todos el que más destacaba era el de volver antes que las gemas, si no era que ya lo habían echo.

# Cambio de escena (templo)

Subió con su bici hasta la entrada del templo y desde la entrada miro el océano pero no divisaba ni distinguía nada inusual, se asomó dentro del templo con cautela tratando de encontrar algún movimiento o algún sonido pero no vio o escucho nada extraño, volteo a ver su cama debido a que perla siempre la tendía por las mañanas tan pronto el ya no dormía en ella pero seguía igual que como la dejo esta mañana entonces Steven suspiro con alivio y entro sin preocupaciones a dejar su bici donde siempre y después fue a la cocina por alguna botana, se quitó de encima las chamarra que traía puesta junto con su mochila para descansar del peso extra.

Para matar estrés subió hasta su litera y encendió su consola para jugar un rato, pero de pronto la misma cuestión que se hiso Connie le rondaba la cabeza a el ahora "que un tornado se forme en una montaña", el no había mucho de cuestiones atmosféricas más que lo que su padre le había enseñado pero hasta para él un tornado en una montaña es algo raro.

S: Creo que de verdad si hay algo esa bahía justo como dijo Ronaldo.

El sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta llamo su atención y vio a Kiki con la pizza que le había prometido comprar la cual llegaba justo a tiempo porque su estómago había empezado a gruñir desde hace tiempo. Mientras comía pizza y jugaba la espada solitaria el tiempo seguía corriendo hasta que después de alrededor de una hora y media las 3 figuras de las gems cruzaron la puerta principal.

P: Es absurdo esa cosa no dejo rastro alguno.

A: Ba, si esa cosa vuelve simplemente le asemos desear no haberlo echo como con las otras gemas.

P: para empezar si tu hubieras estado con nosotros cuando apareció quizás hubiéramos podido seguirle la pista en bes de estarte buscando a ti también y por otro lado jamás aviamos visto una como esta antes.

A: Si pues en primer lugar ya estoy aquí y en segundo lugar ni siquiera hemos visto como es.

S: entonces no hubo suerte.

G: por ahora no.

P: Oh Steven dime ya tienes hambre nos ausentamos más de lo previsto, dime que quieres de comer.

S: descuida ya tengo pizza.

A: mmm, tocino y pepperoni.

Dijo con antojo la piedra morada al sentir el delicioso aroma de los ingredientes mesclados, así que salto a la cama de Steven para tomar su parte de la comida y acabo con las cuatro piezas que quedaban pero al no sentirse satisfecha decidió ir a hacerse un sándwich con todo en la cocina.

Mientras cada quien se quedaba en sus asuntos garnet parecía demasiado distante como si algo la incomodara o frustrara pero ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta. La tarde transcurrió sin nada fuera de lo común hasta que finalmente llego la noche.

P: estas asiendo un desastre, por lo menos podrás poner la basura en el bote en lugar de tirar todas la envolturas y envases donde sea.

A: oh cállate tampoco es para tanto.

P: A mí no me callas, tú…

A: YO QUE ¿EH?

Perla ya estaba hasta el borde por tratar de tratar con esta gema bocazas, pero Steven pudo interponerse entre ellas dos antes de que comenzaran a realmente agredirse entre ambas.

S: Ey ya vasta las dos, dejen de pelear si van a pelear entre ustedes por lo menos háganlo después de la comida, se supone que la comida es momento de convivencia y reposo no de lucha.

P: lo lamento Steven, pero tú ya sabes que ciertas, actitudes de amatist…

A: Es decir el hecho de ser más divertida e interesante que tu o más atractivamente adorable.

La jema rechoncha fanfarroneo contoneándose santurronamente, perla solo se alejó de la mesa con la frente en alto sin intención de seguir hablando con la cretina purpura así que tomo a Steven en brazos y se fue a arroparlo en la cama sin mirar atrás.

A: Ahg, que la señorita perfecta no aguanta nada.

Perla coloco a Steven en su cómodo colchón y lo ayudo a ponerse su piyama para que descansara.

P: bueno Steven es hora de dormir, tu metabolismo necesita un buen sueño ininterrumpido.

S: Mi besooo.

Perla sonrió con ternura y se acercó a la frente de Steven y le dio un beso al retirarse de su pequeño rostro su pequeño bodoque le dio un beso a ella en la mejilla lo que la hiso volver a sonreír.

P: dulces sueños Steven.

Perla se levantó y su dispuso a volver a su habitación a continuar con su rutina de costumbre revisando y reorganizando sus cosas además cumplir su rutina de entrenamiento con cada una de las espadas de su colección, pero una pequeña mano la detuvo.

S emm, perla yo… em tengo que decirte algo.

P: ¿Si?

S:…Buenas noches.

P: oh, gracias que descanses.

Perla se fue a su cuarto pero le extrañaba que Perla no fuera a darle las buenas noches a Steven pero pensó que quizás estaba ocupada arreglando problemas propios y quizás por eso no pudo hacerlo hoy.

A: buenas noches Estevoon.

Amatista se despido del muchacho camino a si habitación mientras que al mismo tiempo se estaba comiendo la caja de pizza, ambas mostraron su gema a la puerta y cada quien entro en su propio cuarto.

Durante esa noche Steven trato de conciliar el sueño pero ese extraño torbellino que por poco causa la murta de él y Connie aún no se disipaba aun de su mente claro que los ronquidos de amatista también eran responsables en parte, desde que Steven descubrió a perla mirándolo todas las noches y que perla viera que esto le disgustara decidieron cambia a perla por amatista se sentía raro al inicio pero al final solo fingía seguir sin darse cuenta, solo lo hacía por su seguridad pero aun así le costó acostumbrarse al ser observado todas las noches.

Tras estar mirando al techo meditando finalmente le llego una idea que planeaba convertir en acción, por suerte fue justamente amatista a la que le toco vigilarlo todas las noches ella siempre se quedaba dormida luego de unos minutos, lo más silencioso que pudo salió de su cama a ponerse una ropa más abrigada que la que tenía y después fue por su mochila hamburguesa y su bicicleta.

Después de lograr salir por la puerta, lo siguiente fu bajar por la escalera del mismo modo sigiloso ya en la arena de la playa se dispuso a dirigirse con rumbo a la montaña una vez más, miro su reloj y vio que era la 1:51 de pronto la sensación de algo tocándolo en la espalda lo hiso quedarse congelado y de manera muy lentamente se dio la vuelta.

S: ¡León!

El león gruño tratando de llamar la atención de Steven pero Steven rápidamente tapo su hocico con las manos dejando caer su bicicleta antes de que armara un escándalo y alertara a alguien.

S: SSSS, león calla estoy de incognito.

El león solo respondió con un simple mientras el chico volvía a poner de pie, después saco una lámpara de su mochila para amarrarla en el manubrio para poder ver por el camino.

S: Si alguien pregunta nunca me viste ok león.

L: Guarrr.

S: excelente sabía que podía contar contigo.

Sin perder más tiempo la bicicleta se alejó de la playa en dirección a la colina a toda velocidad cuanto antes llegara a la colina antes tendría la oportunidad de comprobar sus inquietudes, además el abrigo protector de la noche era algo que él no podía desperdiciar.

S: "Sé que hay algo hay y lo encontrare".

#Cambio de escena (montaña)

Steven desde hace tiempo dejo la bici atrás para continuar el ascenso a pie abriéndose paso con la luz de su lámpara entre la penumbra que en combinación con el aspecto del terreno con vegetación muerta por el tornado le daba una atmosfera tétrica que solamente podía ser disminuida por la hermosa vista del destello de la bahía que alumbraba ciudad playa, aun con la bella vista el joven gem no podía evitar ir perdiendo su valor con forme más se acercaba al punto donde perdieron sus celulares, ahora la misma luz que lo dejaba ver podía delatarlo pero al apagarla su visión se nublaría.

Cuando finalmente llego al sitio Steven se topó con la decisión de regresar o seguir, si prestar atención a sus instintos y retirarse o hacerlos a un lado y seguir adelante luego de meditarlo mucho decidió tragarse el miedo y escalar hasta lo alto del a colina. Ya en la cúspide no pudo notar absolutamente nada raro por más que recorrió el terreno, todo había sido en vano pensó para sí mismo pero cuando planeaba volver cuesta abajo por el sendero por un efímero instante logro percibir con el rabillo del ojo un tenue destello anaranjado por la ladera izquierda de la montaña se acercó más pero aún era apenas visible, así que decidió acercarse más para averiguar qué era eso, camino cuesta abajo hacia la zona iluminada que poco a poco se podía distinguir mejor.

Steven estaba atento a cualquier tipo de sonido de su entorno y observando cada ángulo por temor a ser emboscado, cuando por fin llego a sitio ya podía ver con más claridad la fuente de la luz era una cueva difícil de ver a distancia por la vegetación que la camuflajeaba con matorrales, al no percibir ningún peligro dejo su cobertura que era un árbol cercano a la cueva y se acercó mas a ella. Steven se asomó por la entrada con cautela, el olor típico del humo de una fogata era inconfundible misma que era la fuente de luz, listo para lo que fuera que estuviera del otro lado. Cuando entro con su lámpara a forma de arma, lo que vio era una figura iluminada por el fuego cubierta por una manta él se acercó con cautela a la sombría figura.

S: Psss, ey, disculpa, oye…

Steven empezó a picar la figura con el dedo pero no hubo ninguna respuesta o señal de percepción ahora con más confianza, tomo la manta y la retiro con cuidado revelando a un hombre caucásico con el pelo oscuro y largo quizás un poco debajo del hombro lo que de verdad llamo su atención fue la mancha de sangre seca aún costado de la manta, la retiro con cuidado y vio mas sangre en el costado del joven igualmente seca al levantar la camisa blanca que llevaba en su abdomen tenía un parche lleno de sangre coagulada pegado con cinta Steven se exalto y coloco una mano cercas de la nariz del herido para cerciorarse de que aun respiraba y por suerte lo hacía. Ya más tranquilo el niño se preguntó que hacia aquí una persona, supuso que algún campista que quedó atrapado por el tornado al igual que él y Connie pero quedo herido y se tuvo que refugiar aquí debido a las bolsas con víveres y medicina.

Con mucho cuidado retiro el parche del costad, tenía una inconfundible herida de bala, Steven lamio la punta de su dedo y lo acercó a la herida rezando porque funcionara de la misma manera que con él. Cuando la saliva toco la herida un aura la ilumino y cuando el destello mágico desapareció la herida se fue con ella tal como si la herida jama subiera existido, ahora debía de tratar de despertar de nuevo al joven hombre que debería de estar entre sus 18 o 19 años de edad.

S: Psss, ey señor está usted bien, señor.

Esta vez el joven mostro signos de vida moviéndose por el toque de Steven que de nuevo lo estaba picando, cuando empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y cuando enfoco su visión en Steven se apartó como si hubiera visto un animal salvaje pero estaba demasiado cansado como para poder erguirse y colapso en su espalda debido a que el dolor no lo había dejado conciliar bien el sueño desde hace más de dos días.

S: Tranquilo no voy a hacerte daño.

Steven se quitó de encima su mochila hamburguesa, la abrió y saco una cantimplora con agua y después se acercó con cautela para tratar de que bebiera un poco del líquido vital.

S: Cálmate soy un amigo ten bebe esto.

El joven estaba reacio del contenido del envase pero cuando sintió el líquido en sus labios finalmente se animó a beber después tomo el mismo el envase y Steven aprovecho para buscar más cosas en su mochila hasta que logro sacar una almohada de viaje y se acercó de nuevo con más confianza y la puso en su espalda para que descansara mejor, ahora el muchacho se sentía más.

S: Si eso es, ya estas mejor.

Poco a poco por fin el herido logro enfocar su vista en el muchacho y finalmente conoció el rostro de su mata sanos, le sorprendió ver un niño cuidando de él o mejor dicho a alguien como el por culpa de su inocencia, si esa inocencia infantil. Si embargo ese rostro le era familiar ah él pero su mente aún estaba cansada pensó que quizás era solo por el hecho de que su pasatiempo favorito era observar hasta que bajo la mirada, entonces noto el cuarzo rosa incrustado en su estómago fue lo que lo despertó y lo hiso entrar en cuenta de a quien pertenecía ese rostro.

S: ¿Qué pasa…?

ZOOM. El niño fue cortado por algo que lo saco velozmente de la cueva estampándolo de espaldas en el árbol que había fuera de la cueva de pronto todo el mundo empezó a nublarse a su alrededor pero esta vez las gemas no estaban junto a él esta vez, lo último que pudo ver antes caer en una profunda inconciencia fue una figura que parecía distorsionarse pero no solo por el golpe sino que en verdad parecía distorsionarse como si fuera la imagen de una televisión con los colores entremezclados, entonces la figura se agacho y tomo una roca y se acercó con claras intenciones al levantarla en dirección hacia el infante, pero.

¿?: keineee. (Nooo)

Y finalmente solo escucho un grito hasta que la oscuridad fue total a su alrededor.


End file.
